Network interconnected computing devices often allow for the remote management of the devices across the network. Physically distant devices can thus monitor and provision the operation of other devices.
Typically, management information is stored at one or more management devices interconnected with the network. The management information is stored within persistent computer memory in a database known as a management information base ("MIB"). Interconnected devices use known protocols to allow remote management of the network, typically by accessing the MIB of a management device. The MIB may store information about the names, status, and availability of network resources. Similarly, alteration of the MIB will cause the management device to change the availability and operation of existing network resources.
Many network devices, for example, support open management interfaces defined by the Simple Network Management Protocol, ("SNMP") as detailed in RFCs 1155, 1157, 1212, 1213, 1595, 1406, 1407 1450, 1573, 1595, 1695 and 2328, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Others support a newer network management protocol as defined in the Common Management Information Protocol ("CMIP"), detailed in the International Telecommunication Union ("ITU") Recommendations X.710, X.711, X.712, X.720, X.721, X.722, X.723, X.724, X.725, X.730, X.731, X.732, X.733, X.735, X.736, X.737, X.738, X.739, X.740, X.741, I.751, M.3100, and X.744, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Devices that support the SNMP communicate using messages known as SNMP Protocol Data Units ("PDU"s), exchanged over the network. An SNMP protocol stack is used to encode and decode each SNMP PDU. After processing a request PDU, a response is encoded using the same stack to form a response PDU that is sent over the network. Devices that support the CMIP similarly communicate using CMIP PDUs. A CMIP stack is used to encode and decode CMIP PDUs. Decoded CMIP and SNMP PDUs each contain operations and associated parameters.
The extent to which the CMIP and SNMP are supported by a particular management device is typically contained in user documentation accompanying the device. Remote users can thus access the MIB of an existing device using documented CMIP or SNMP PDUs.
Architecturally, the SNMP is quite dissimilar from the CMIP. The former is an internet based protocol, and thus typically relies on an internet protocol ("IP") suite, and IP (either TCP/IP or UDP/IP) packets. The latter is hierarchical, object oriented, adheres to an open systems interconnection management standard, and does not rely on IP packets.
SNMP operations are best suited to operate on management data stored in a two dimensional relational database, as for example, detailed in RFC 1213. Thus, SNMP is utilized in association with a two dimensional relational MIB. CMIP, on the other hand, is an object oriented protocol and thus is best suited to operate on an object oriented MIB. Although structured differently, both relational and object oriented MIBs contain similar network management information. In view of the different design approaches of SNMP and CMIP and the differences in associated MIB structures, decoded SNMP and CMIP PDUs contain different operations and parameters relating to the associated MIBs.
As SNMP and, more recently, CMIP have become widely accepted, some devices support both protocols. Most of these devices incorporate both a CMIP and SNMP stack
Several solutions enabling support of both CMIP and SNMP are known.
Some devices map information in a CMIP suitable, object oriented MIB to a relational MIB. As will be appreciated, mapping an object oriented MIB to a relational MIB is typically difficult.
Other devices use an SNMP to CMIP gateway, as suggested in Longer, M. "Entwurf und Implimentierung eines CMIP/SNMP Gateways", Diplomarbeit, Institut fur Informatik der Technischen Universitat Munchen, November 1996. Using such a gateway, an SNMP stack receives an SNMP PDU; decodes it; passes it to the gateway that converts the SNMP operation and parameters into an equivalent CMIP PDU; and passes the CMIP PDU to a CMIP stack for processing. The resulting CMIP response is passed through the CMIP stack to form a response CMIP PDU that is passed through the gateway to produces an SNMP compliant response that is then passed to the SNMP stack. As will be appreciated, this takes time, as each SNMP PDU must pass through two stacks and a gateway.
Yet other devices maintain two separate MIBs. One is relational, suited for use with SNMP management operations, while the other is object oriented, and suited for use with CMIP management operations. Maintaining two databases, however, requires extra storage capacity and is computationally complex as both MIBs must remain synchronized.
Accordingly, the present invention offers a further method and interface allowing support of the two distinct network management protocols.